Moonlight
by ookami666demon
Summary: This is my first story. I don't know how to summarize it exactly. It will be eventual KisamexOC, but not for awhile. I tried not to make the characters OOC, warn me if they are. Please read, give it a chance. Might like it. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! First story so go easy on the flames! I don't own Naruto. I don't own the feline creatures from Chronicles of Riddick (couldn't resist; I called them Riscouthe). There is an OC, as this will be an eventual KisamexOC story. Not bothering with a summary, but at least give it a chance! Warn me if the characters are OOC or anything. Kisame most likely is, sorry! Pronunciations for made up words at the bottom.**

Moonlight

_Chapter 1: New Mission_

**-Kisame POV-**

"Kisame, we must leave now. Leader-sama requests our presence," stated a monotone voice I knew all too well.

"Requests? You mean demands," I grumbled back, heaving my beloved Samehada back into place. The stoic Uchiha replied with his trademark 'Hn' and left the clearing, knowing I would follow, and I did.

**-21 minutes later-**

**-Same POV-**

"It's about time! What is so important that Leader-sama wants to see us in person anyways?"

"Hn. We'll find out," Itachi said as he did a few hand seals and watched as what seemed to be a normal oak tree developed the outline of a door on its trunk. Opening the door, he strode down the stone steps to our underground base, me following closely behind. After taking a few turns and disarming a few genjutsus, we stopped before a red door and knocked three times.

"Enter," ordered a familiar voice. Stepping inside as quietly as a mouse, we faced a pair of glowing gray-ringed eyes.

"Kisame , Itachi, it took you long enough to get here considering how close you were," the man growled, "I have an urgent mission for you, as you might have guessed. I want the two of you to pay a possible new recruit a visit and see if she's interested."

"Leader-sama, I was not aware that we were searching for new members," stated a confused Itachi, well, as confused as an egotistical Uchiha can get.

"We weren't, but this woman just so happens to be a Swift." At this the Sharingan wielder looked surprised before putting his emotionless mask back on.

"What's so special about a Swift? I've never even heard of one," I spoke up, not as satisfied with my leader's answer as my partner was.

"Swift is a clan. And every member has a particular kekkai genkai that gives them a particular ability that will aid the Akatsuki greatly. The kekkai genkai is called the mysterious Ritousgan, and allows the user to gather a sixth element that a normal ninja wouldn't even know existed. The element doesn't have a general name, but comes in two types, Moonlight and Sunlight, you'll know why they're called this when you see them. Anyways, once gathered, the user uses their chakra to form it and, basically, bring it to life. Our potential new member is a Moonlight type from what my sources have told me. The identified creatures for this type are Riscouthe, Cobra, Hydra, Dark Dragon, and Sea Tiger."

"If this thing is so powerful, how come I've never heard of it?"

"Because most of them were executed after being accused of sorcery around the time when the mere idea of a ninja was new, but it is now known that sorcery is a myth and that they were just using their chakra. Few of them survived and now you have a better chance of being buried alive with three other people in a huge coffin fifty feet underground than running into a Swift. Now are you done asking questions yet?"

"Hai, Leader-sama. I was just a little curious is all."

"Good. The Swift's name is Aserha and she lives just outside of Kirigakure. Go on your mission now, I have important business to attend to."

"Hai."

**-2 days and 3 hours later-**

**-Kisame POV-**

"Hey Itachi, we're coming up to Kirigakure in about five miles. Where do you wanna search first?" I asked with as much patience as I could muster. I was really getting tired of this mission, already I missed the battlefield. And who knows how long we'll have to stay with this 'Aserha,' whoever she is. We didn't even need a new member, we already had Tobi to replace Sasori while he was recovering from his 'death'. That meaning we already had an extra member, as Tobi was going to stay with us, I'm sure, but now we're going to have another member too many. Hopefully she isn't as crazy as the kid. Hopefully. I already know Kakuzu won't be happy, meaning I have to listen to him whine about having to pay for the newbie's expenses. Joy.

"Her residence is most likely in the surrounding forest, we should start looking," said Itachi. Sure enough, within twenty minutes we were gazing at a two story house four miles south of Kiri.

"So, do we just go in?" I questioned, unsure of what to do.

"Hn."

"Yeah, that's real- wait, what's that!" I exclaimed, gazing wearily at some type of… silver essence, you could say, that was floating in the air! I couldn't help but stare as the thing took the shape of some kind of feline-like creature. It was about mid-thigh high on me and was covered in some shimmering gray-silver spikes that were like some type of dense armor. Its eyes were a swirling mass of dark and light blue, the thing had no pupil. Opening its maw , the creature snarled showing sharp, needle-like teeth. Tail waving gently in the air, ears flattened on it's head, belly lowered slightly to the ground, it could pass as a giant mutated housecat in a very bad mood waiting to spring.

"What do you think you are doing so near to my house?"

**Good? Bad? Tell me! Please review.**

**Next: Chapter 2: Allies or Enemies**

**Remember: It is EVENTUAL KisamexOC**

**Pronunciations for made-up words:**

**Riscouthe (Ris-cot-hey)**

**Ritousgan (Rye-twos-gan)**

**Aserha (A-sear-huh)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! New Chap!** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all characters besides Aserha, or feline-like creatures from Chronicles of Riddick (couldn't resist; called them Riscouthe). I do own the plot. R&R! **

Moonlight

_Chapter 2: Allies or Enemies_

**-Recap-**

"_What do you think you are doing so near to my house?"_

**-End Recap-**

**-10 minutes Ago-**

**-Aserha POV- **

"_Y-awn._ That sun is making me feel sleepy…" I murmured to myself while getting off a rock that I often ate lunch on. It was all part of my routine: get up at noon, have lunch on my sun-bathed rock, take a nap in a tree, practice my Ritousgan, eat dinner at my dining room table, and then just lay around listening to music until dawn. The only time my schedule changed was when I had to go to the market for some food or other supplies, which I did about once a month. I didn't have any friends and lived alone except for my creatures. That's how I liked it. Blinking my long lashes at the orange-yellow orb in the sky, I swiftly climbed an old oak tree and was quickly asleep. I loved nap time….it was my nature after all, as I was a Swift. It didn't last long though before I heard voices. '_Who dares ruin my nap?' _I thought. Opening my ice blue eyes that were slit like a cat's, I glared at the approaching people. There were two of them, both in black cloaks with red clouds and both wore hats that hid their faces from my view. When they were right underneath my tree, I heard the taller one, a guy I would guess to be a rather intimidating seven feet, ask the other if they should just go in, into **my** house. Gathering some chakra, I activated my Ritousgan and used the Moonlight element to create one of my most favorite and beloved creatures, a Riscouthe.

"What do you think you are doing so near to my house?" I questioned the trespassers.

I leapt from my tree and did a somersault in the air before landing in front of them beside my loyal feline.

**-Kisame POV-**

I looked before me and saw a young women, about 22, glaring at me with the strangest eyes. They were light blue eyes that had no pupil and were dark blue where it was supposed to be white. That must be the Ritousgan. She was surprisingly tall, only a head shorter than me, and was slim, yet still had a nice layer of muscle and a curved body. Her porcelain skin accented her midnight blue hair that went down to her waist quite nicely. As for her garments, she wore plain silk black robes and her feet were bare. Though something bothered me, I hadn't sensed her chakra, I still couldn't.

"Are you going to answer me or do I have to repeat myself?" Looks like she's as impatient as Sasori. Yikes.

"Huh? Oh! We're here to see if you would like to join our organization," I said with my toothy grin showing off my shark-like teeth.

"Yes, would you mind if we discussed this matter inside?" asked Itachi in his perfect political tone.

"Fine, but make one bad move and Silverstreak will be on you in seconds." Ah, how cute! She named them! She may just be as crazy as Tobi!

"Hn," responded the Uchiha.

Turning, she walked at a brisk pace to the door, my partner and I following like her second and third shadows. When we walked in, we saw we were in a living room. The carpet and walls were white. There was also a black chair, couch, and loveseat surrounding a small coffee table made of cherry wood. Besides that the room was bare, if you didn't count the three windows with light blue curtains. At least I know what her favorite colors most likely are.

"Sit," she demanded. So, Itachi and I sat on the couch. I placed my Samehada on my left, between myself and Itachi. Moments later, she was back with some green tea and chocolate chip cookies. Nice combination. Not. Placing them on the coffee table, she took a seat in the chair to the right of us, next to me. I wasn't surprised when Silverstreak sat on the other side of the chair like an obedient guard dog. Typical. Looking uncertainly from her to the cookies to the tea, I couldn't help but wander if she'd poisoned them. I wouldn't be surprised if she did either.

"If I wanted to kill you you'd be dead already. Now take off your hats, I despise those who hide their true appearances," she, again, demanded. She needed to learn how to ask. Sheesh.

**-Aserha POV-**

I watched closely, waiting to see if they would do as told or keep themselves hidden. All I knew about what they looked like was that one had sharp teeth and the other had demonic red eyes, most likely the Sharingan. So chances are, the short one is Uchiha Itachi. He was too old to be the only other living Sharingan wielder, Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi removed his hat then, revealing pale white skin and raven black hair, definitely an Uchiha. Then the taller one removed his hat. I'll admit it, I stared for a few minutes. His skin was a bright blue, my favorite color, dark blue hair a few shades lighter than my own adorned his head above his Mist hitai-ite (spell?) that had a slash through it, but I already knew they were missing nins. Then I looked him in the eye, and noticed how they looked beady and plain black from a distance but were really a predatory yellow around a slit pupil. Breaking eye contact, I gave his gill-like markings a quick once over before I was done studying their features. You never know if someone is an ally, an enemy, or maybe both, but it helps if you know what they look like so you can hunt them down later.

"I believe introductions are in order. I'm Uchiha Itachi." I gave a respectful nod before looking to the shark-man who offered another toothy grin.

"Hoshigaki Kisame." Another nod.

"Swift Aserha."

"Oh, we already knew that," Kisame said.

"Would you mind turning off your kekkai genkai?" asked Itachi.

"Only if you turn off yours," I replied.

"…Fair enough." I watched as his blood red Sharingan turned into a pair of onyx eyes. I then did the same and my eyes were back to big, ice blue, and cat-like.

"Now back to business. Tell me, how am I supposed to be sure you're allies and not enemies?" I inquired, straight to the point. I hated small talk almost as much as market days.

"Well, if you join us, we'd only be hurting ourselves if we went against you," Kisame elaborated, not surprised by my bluntness.

"Good point."

"What do you say?" Itachi this time.

"I'll have to think about it for awhile," I said, wanting them off my land as soon as possible. Their presence irritated me, I lived in the middle of nowhere to avoid contact, but that didn't stop these two.

"No problem. We were told to stay here until you made up your mind," Kisame told me. I frowned at this, Kami knows I hate sharing my house with anyone. This was going to be a long couple of days. Just great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry 'bout the real short chapters, but this is the third I'm doing tonight. They're short, but plentiful. I hope this is good, I'm just making things up as I go along. What else do I have to do at 3:48 a.m. New Year's Eve? I need a better hobby…Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or feline creatures from Riddick.**

Moonlight

_Chapter 3: Sleeping Troubles and an Unwanted Wake-up Call_

**-Recap-**

"_We were told to stay here until you've made up your mind." Just great. Going to be a fun couple of days…_

**-End Recap-**

**-9:28 p.m. that night-**

**-Itachi POV-**

"Are you ever going to go to sleep?" asked a rather annoyed Kisame.

"Yeah. At dawn, then I sleep until noon. You don't like it go somewhere else," replied a stubborn young lady. Myself and my partner usually get up at dawn, so we go to bed early, but now it seemed impossible as **someone** who always listened to very loud music (rock, heavy metal, alternative) from 9:00 o'clock at night 'til dawn refused to break her routine and turn it off, she wouldn't even turn it down.

"If you don't turn that music off, I'll smash your stereo system with my Samehada!" threatened the mist nin who was currently having a childish stare, more like glare, contest with their darling hostess.

"You wouldn't."

"Why so sure?"

"Because then you'll be trapped in one of my genjutsus. You're friend isn't the only one that can get in people's heads. Only in mine your darkest memories resurface and torture you until you lose all the sanity you may have."

"…Are you the one that messed up Tobi's mind?"

"Who's Tobi?"

"Guess not."

"Kisame. Aserha. Stop bickering. I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement," I told them, wishing they would just shut up.

"And what would that be Itachi?" Aserha asked me.

"How about we go to the market tomorrow and get some food while you stay here. I heard you complaining about having to go earlier. The condition is that you turn the music off for tonight."

"Hm…you're lucky I hate market days. Sounds good enough. You have a deal," she said, sounding satisfied. Moments later the music was off and silence filled the house once again.

"I'm going swimming at a nearby lake. Try not to break anything while I'm gone," the young Swift said before exiting the household via window.

"Y'know, I think she was going to leave anyway. Well, I'm going to bed. I wanna be up early to wake her, see what she does. See ya, Itachi." With that, the shark was gone.

**-Time Skip to Morning-**

**-Kisame POV-**

I got up a few hours after dawn and checked the house. Yep, she was asleep. Only one more room to check. Twisting the doorknob, I walked into a bedroom that I had not seen during the tour I had been on the day before. The walls and carpet were snow white, as they were in every room besides the kitchen. In one corner there was a desk and next to it a bookcase, on the next wall there was a small dresser. All were made of cherry wood. On the other side of the room there were two doors, one a closet the other a bathroom, I'm sure. There were two windows as well, one on either side of the dresser, both had light blue curtains. On the wall opposite the dresser and windows was a queen sized bed that had a black cover and blood red sheets. Under these blankets, I saw a lump that had to be my target.

"Hey! Time to get up!" I exclaimed whilst racing over to the bed, grabbing a pillow, and hitting the hidden being with it. I earned a grunt as a response.

"Go away dammit! Someone's trying to sleep here!" complained a voice I now knew all too well.

"Well, too bad! Time to get up!" I told her, not taking "no" for an answer.

"…What time is it anyway?"

"A few hours after dawn."I suspected here to scream at me, but what I didn't expect was to be attacked. One kick and I was sprawled on the ground. Quickly getting back on my feet, I glared at the new recruit, though she couldn't see it as she was still wrapped in the blankets. This chick wasn't in a good mood when someone woke her up early, and was apparently ready to fight.

"Oh, so you wanna fight huh? Well, come on, bring it!"

"Meet me in the front yard in twenty."

"Why not right now?"

"Clothes and breakfast are a must. The fight can wait," she said, clearly unfazed by the fact that she was clearly not dressed under the covers and that a seven-foot-tall man that looked like he was part shark was standing at her bedside. A slight blush dusted over my face before I said some crummy pick-up line that earned me another kick, this one to the gut. This time giving my consent, I quickly scurried out of there before more harm was done to my poor, defenseless stomach. If I had already had breakfast I probably would have puked. That would be the last time I was in the same room with her without my Samehada. The girl had one strong kick, I'd give her that.

"Kisame, did you wake Aserha when I strictly warned you not to?"

"Uh, maybe?" Itachi sighed at this.

-CLANK-

"What was that?" I asked no one in particular. We shared a glance before moving to the kitchen to investigate. In the kitchen we found…Aserha in her usual black robes getting herself some cereal.

"What? Can I not have cereal in my own house?" she asked giving us both an icy glare.

"Our apologies," apologized Itachi.

"Hey Kisame, before we have our fight, why don't you two go to the market like you said you would?"

"Okay."

"Wait, what fight?" Itachi inquired, not fond of the situation.

"I'll tell you on the way," I told him on my way to the door.

**Okay, that's all for now…Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! On to Chap. 4. This is where things start to get more interesting for those of you who stuck through the first really boring chapters. I'll try to make the next one longer but no promises. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Riscouthe (Riddick). On to the story.**

Moonlight

_Chapter 4: The Spar_

**-No Recap-**

**-Kisame POV-**

"Hey, we're back!" I called through the house.

"It's about time! What took you two so long?"

"Well, you have a very long list," Itachi explained.

"You have a point there, I guess. Kisame, why don't we have we spar as soon as I'm done putting things away," the girl suggested.

"Fine, but could you stop delaying it already? If I didn't know better, I'd say you're scared of getting in a little tussle with me," I told her rather impatiently. Our fight was 3 hours and some minutes overdue, after all. I wanted to see how strong she was and why she's so special, besides the obvious. She was still hiding her chakra and it was really pissing me off.

"….Are not," she murmured so that I could barely hear her. Within fifteen minutes of absolute silence, besides the ruffle of plastic bags and slamming cabinet doors, she was ready.

"Come on, let's go."

"You need to learn how to ask," I complained, but followed her none the less.

"That may be…please stay there for a moment." I did as she 'asked' and stayed there while she continued to walk for another eight feet before turning and facing me.

"No jutsus, just weapons and our own strength. Agreed?"

"Sure, why not?" I agreed. I could already feel the thrill of the battlefield and the bloodlust rising, it wouldn't hurt to give her a few scratches, after all. As long as she isn't maimed or killed I shouldn't get in trouble with Leader-sama, or worse, Itachi. Speaking of Itachi, where is that weasel?

"I will be the 'referee,' of sorts, and will decide who wins since this is **not** a fight to the death." Oh, there he is. I could now see him watching us from an oak tree, the same tree Aserha had been napping on when we first met.

"Begin," came his monotone voice. I waited for her to attack, and she waited for me. Seemed as though we were going for the same strategy, but I knew I had more patience than she did. As predicted, she raced towards me and threw a punch to my face, I easily blocked it and threw a punch to her stomach, which she blocked. We exchanged blows for a few minutes, me pushing her back, until she crouched close to the ground and sprung before doing a back flip in the air and landing behind me. Then, she threw a kick to my back and I stumbled, but managed to keep my balance. Turning around I aimed my Samehada for her left arm but was surprised when it was blocked by a katana I didn't even know she had. Another surprise was that she had had enough strength to counter my blow every time I tried to hit her. Then when I had put my guard down for a second, she used it to her best ability. Aserha quickly unclenched her left fist and slapped me. Though this was not a simple slap I found out as I was hurtled backwards by the force of it. Instead of being aimed to the side like a normal slap it was aimed upwards as she gave a fake crouch, making me think she was going to flip in the air again. That plus I had felt actual claws rip into the flesh of my cheek and I could feel the blood dripping down my face. With a low growl, I raised my Samehada and aimed for her arm. She tried to dodge, but it still grazed her skin, leaving a nice, long scratch. That was all that was needed for Sammy to absorb some of her precious chakra.

"That's enough. I believe this spar has ended in a tie," Itachi said, bringing us out of our little fight.

"A tie?" I inquired, not happy with the results. I'd be dammed if I just tied with this bitch.

"Yes, now let's go inside and discuss Aserha's decision on joining us. Oh, and you might want to take care of your scratches. You won't want them to get infected."

"You made a decision already?" I asked. Great, now I was out of the loop.

"Yes, I have. Now come here."

"Why?"

"So that I can heal you, that's why," she said matter-of-factly.

"You're a medic-nin?"

"Yes," she clarified.

"…Fine." I calmly strode over to her and waited for the healing. It was then that I noticed her exquisite scent. I was surprised that I hadn't noticed it before. She smelled like….well, if moonlight had a scent, it would be identical to hers. Blue chakra the exact color of her eyes glowed around her alarmingly pale hand and long black nails as she placed her hand against my cheek. I found her touch surprisingly gentle and her chakra nice and warm. All too soon my cheek was back to being unmarred and she moved away before starting to walk inside. I followed her into the living room and sat next to Itachi while she sat in her chair.

"So, Aserha, you have made your decision, have you not?" questioned the Uchiha

"Yes."

"Well, let's hear it," I said, not feeling patient enough to wait.

"My decision is that I will…"

**Ok, that's all for Chapter 4. Next chap is her answer and the events that follow. **

**I know this is moving awfully slowly, but I promise it'll get better. I suck at writing battle scenes. **

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Chapter 5! I think I'm going a little too fast on this, I'll slow down later. Hope you like it. I'm not fond of flames, but I hate people that lie to make me feel good even more. So say, well, type, what's on your mind. Also, if you have any ideas, tell me. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Riscouthe (Riddick). On with the story!**

Moonlight

_Chapter 5: Decision and Traveling back to the Base_

**-Recap-**

"_So, Aserha, you have made your decision, have you not?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, let's hear it." _

**-End Recap-**

**-Aserha POV-**

"I have decided that I will," I paused, a little unsure, before gathering the rest of my self confidence up and continuing,"…that I will join your organization as an official member of the Akatsuki."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't get ahead of yourself kunoichi, we're just here to see if you're interested. It's up to Leader-sama on whether you join or not," Kisame reprimanded me, as if I was some kid that thought they could do as they wished. Which I kinda did, but I wasn't a kid.

"Kisame," Itachi warned his partner. I watched as the cocky smirk disappeared from Kisame's face. The three-second-scene reminded me of a mother telling her child that they couldn't play with their 'friends' for the rest of the day. I almost said, _'Who's the child now?' _butthat would be childish and ruin my point. Why ad more fuel to the fire when it's doing just fine? The logical thing to do would be to save that fuel for later. I'll tease him about his submission to Itachi during our next spar. Then I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of the stoic Uchiha who may be my future comrade either.

"Now Aserha, we must leave immediately to our hideout that will take us at least two days to get to. Currently every member is at this base so you'll be able to meet all of us before we disperse in two weeks," the Sharingan wielder stated in monotone turning his attention back to me.

"Two days?"

"That's correct."

"Can't we just fly?" I quickly regretted not being clearer when they both looked at me like I had sprouted two heads.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not **that** crazy. I meant, why can't we just fly there on my Dark Dragon?" Another set of blank stares.

"You don't know what a dragon is, do you?" Two heads confirmed what I had asked.

"Great. Well, rather than sit here and try to explain this to you two, why don't I just show you after dusk?"

"Why not now?" Kisame asked, eying me rather suspiciously. I honestly didn't blame him. Sometimes I doubt I can even trust myself, so how can I expect others to? It was all too troublesome. Another reason why I preferred isolation: to stay out of some dammed asylum. If people don't know anything about me, they won't know my past, my true appearance, my mistakes, my weaknesses, and most of all the fact that I had almost no sanity left after certain events that happened a long time ago. Certain events I knew I could never tell anyone. It wasn't something that would kill us all if someone found out I had told, or anything like that. It was that once they learned the truth and saw the real me, they would shun me. That they would reject me. It's amazing how much the fear of rejection could make you change yourself. Right now at this moment I still hid behind my façade. That façade was to seem to be some dammed bitch that hated anything to do with other people and slept nude when there were two guys she had just met down the hall. I always wear an ankle-length silk nightgown to bed. I just didn't want the shark to see me wit-

"Hey, Aserha, you gonna answer me or what?" I blinked and saw an enraged Kisame looking at me with such scorn it seemed as though our friendly teasing had been a dream. Either he was bipolar, easily irritated, or his friendliness had just been a front to get me to join. It was rather stupid him getting angry over something so small as my spacing out. If I ever get the chance, I'll sick Silverstreak on him. Wait, I'm spacing out again.

"Huh? Oh, right. The reason is because my two largest creatures, Hydra and Dark Dragon, can only be created after the sun has set."

"Why's that?"

"Because the sun will destroy the Moonlight in no time at all and it will all be a waste of time and chakra."

"Oh."

"Itachi-san," I said addressing the other male and noting this was the first time I had been formal with the guy. Need to turn the bitch level down a bit and add in a little more polite to keep my head attached to the rest of my body.

"Hn?"

"If you and Kisame wouldn't mind waiting until after dark, we could get there in two hours. Besides, it shouldn't be long now before the sun sets and I would like to be able to grab a few things."

"Why did he get the –san?" Kisame asked, back to being childish. Maybe he really was bipolar, that or he just says whatever comes to mind on impulse. Either way.

"Because he didn't get mad at me for spacing out and didn't ruin my daydream," I humored him, knowing he might just take me seriously on that.

"I don't like to be ignored," he growled out in a low and very threatening voice I had never heard him use. Glancing at Itachi, I saw a glint in his eyes that told me he was amused. He thought this entertaining! Shifting my gaze back to Kisame, I saw he looked….different than his usual easy-going self. He looked angry, sitting there, jaw clenched, arms folded against his chest, glaring down at me with his acid yellow eyes. He seemed even more annoyed that I too was freakishly tall, so he couldn't look down at me by much, only a head….man did I want to chop off his with my katana. No, wait, I mentally promised him to Silverstreak, and she preferred her prey alive. Plus I needed to make it look like he had been killed by some other missing nin and throw in a description of someone I made up. Then I suddenly became aware of the sound of the cloth of someone's cloak rub against the couch. Thank you inherited super hearing! Coming back to reality as quickly as my sluggish mind could with Kisame's wake up call earlier, I saw that the shark had scooted slightly closer to me (him on couch, closest to the chair I'm in), but made no other move other than that. Still, he was giving me the are-you-really-gonna-space-out-again look. Ah, caught.

"Excuse me, Kisame-san and Itachi-san, but I must grab a few things, the sun will set in an hour or two," with that, I left the room as quickly as I could without making it obvious I didn't want to be in their presence much longer. I needed to arrange my thoughts, I usually didn't daydream. I usually didn't think. Train. Eat. Nap. Listen to music. Go to the market for supplies. Develop more creatures. That's all I had done for the past three years, ever since I got this place. Still, it wasn't like I was alone or anything, I had my creations. It may seem surprising, but they were not some jutsu that the Swifts had conjured up, they were actual beings. They each had their own personality and name. We can't just create them whenever we want to either, it takes hours of concentration. When they aren't being used for the battlefield or just because your lonely, guess where they are. They continue to exist in the back of my subconscious. When I die, they die too. Thank Kami I can't hear them unless I bring them out to the realm of the living. At least they had each other for company. The only one I preferred not to socialize with was Hydra. It wasn't anything personal, they knew that. It's just kind of annoying when you have one being that has three heads and therefore three minds that can never agree, except thankfully when in a fight. I know it's bound to happen, but I just can't help but hope that no one manages to behead one of them. With a hydra, every time you got rid of one head, two more grew in their place. Right now it was still down to three, and that was enough. Well, at least I was able to pack all the clothes I'm taking while lost in the maze that is my mind. Funny, I only get lost in it when there are other people around. That was the only time I feel compelled to think. Wait. What. Had. I. Done. I just agreed to join Akatsuki and have doomed myself to spend the rest of my meaningless life with missing nins. Missing nins = people. Dangerous people, but still people. I blame the shark.

"Aserha! The sun's setting!" Speak of the devil.

"Coming!" I yelled down the stairs, grabbing my one duffel bag before simply jumping over the railing on the upstairs hallway into the downstairs living room. I loved to do that.

"Show off. Why'd you have to do that anyway, isn't it hard to with all your bags?" asked Kisame, who though had seen my stunt had somehow not noticed the fact that I only had one bag, which is a hands-free duffel you just sling over your shoulder.

"Because I wanted to, and besides, I only have one bag that is empty if you didn't count clothes," I snarled at him. I know that if I could afford to, I would have simply grinned like the Cheshire cat, told him how much I loved to jump from high places, and playfully slapped him on the arm. And how I wanted to. But that would involve being myself, I can't be that around other people, half shark or not. It would raise questions. Questions of my past, questions I knew would bring everything back and send me back into the abyss. Questions like how someone who could act so 'nice and sweet' could be so coldhearted when in a fight. I could only be myself in my creatures' company, they knew and understood my past. Looking up after my little heart-to-heart with myself I noticed a glare aimed my way by, you guessed it, Kisame. For a moment I let the guarded look in my eyes down for a second and watched as his expression turned to surprise. I knew he probably saw sadness, loneliness, self hatred, self-pity, or something else like that. I was an open book to people when I let them open the cover. Maybe he saw regret, I didn't want to push him away, but I did. Either way, the shield was back up, the mask on, and my soft moment, gone. Time to summon Draco and meet this Leader-sama.

"Let's go, Kisame."

"Aser-"

"Let's just go. I'd like to be back to your base before sunrise, and Itachi's waiting."

"But what was with that look in your eyes?"

"None of your business. Maybe someday I'll tell you, but not today," I said sternly, ignoring the pang of sadness as I always did when something of this nature occurred. Usually it was children who asked that. Curse my motherly instincts. With that, we swiftly left the house without another word to each other. Once outside, I activated my Ritousgan, summoned a large amount of Moonlight, and sent my chakra through it as it formed into the bodice of some great reptile. With a few finishing touches, there stood Draco. With the body of a lizard, the neck of a serpent, the spiked tail and horned head of a demon, and the personality of a spoiled teenager without a care in the world off the battlefield and a cold, calculating one on it, he was one of my best friends. Then there's the fact he can fly with his leathery wings and get you anywhere you need to go in less than a tenth of the time walking.

"Itachi-san, Kisame-san, this is Draco. Treat him with respect," I warned, introducing them to my black dragon.

"Aserha-chan? Who are these people? Is there something wrong?" Leave it to Draco to know exactly when something was up. He knew that if I did trust them I wouldn't be disguising myself and would be acting myself (sure that was usually depressed or having a small smile, but never stone-cold, except for fights).

"Yes, Draco-kun. We are joining an organization called Akatsuki. Have you heard of them?"

"Yes, many times. I take it we're going to their base." He received a nod as a response as I gracefully climbed onto his back through the gap between his wing and his neck. Looking back, I saw my human company had not moved.

"Well, come on," I encouraged. They shared a glance before joining me. Once on, Draco took off. I let a small laugh leave my lips seeing them struggle to stay on his back and not fly off. Once he was high enough, Draco leveled out and Kisame sighed in relief. Now we were flying through the freezing cold sky alight with the stars and beautiful moon. Below us, the dark forest whizzed by as Draco lazily pumped his wings.

"Kisame-san, do you know the coordinates for the hideout?" He shook his head.

"Landmarks?" A nod.

"Go make sure Draco doesn't pass it. Just walk over to his head on his neck, you won't fall, trust me."

"…Alright." With that he left.

Turning back to Itachi, I said, "So, you turned your Sharingan on before I did my Ritousgan."

"Yes. And I saw three genjutsus on your body as though you're trying to hide your true appearance from us. One is on your ears, another your teeth, and lastly at your tailbone. I suggest you take it off. Our leader has the Rinnegan and will be quite angry."

"If he wishes for me to dispel it, I will," I replied.

"For someone that hates those that hide their true appearance, you seem to like keeping yours a secret, why is that?" he inquired, though it sounded like a simple statement about the weather.

"I hate myself, and I hide myself when around others, so I hate other people who hide themselves."

"Why?"

"I hate and hide myself for what I am and others for no reason at all," I replied simply. Itachi looked completely shocked at this revelation. At that moment Kisame came back.

"Ok. The reptile knows where we're going now. Hey, what I miss?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"We'll tell you later," I told him. For the rest of that two hour voyage, there was silence.

**Ok! Starting to get better! Next chap: You will see what Aserha's hiding with those genjutsus and why she considers herself to not be human. Also, she will meet both Zetsu and her new leader. Kind of makes you wonder what her past is, right? Please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok. I know I may have told you it was gonna be awhile, but I changed my mind. This is Chapter Six of Moonlight and I hope you like it! R&R! Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Riscouthe (Riddick).**

Moonlight

_Chapter 6: Leader-sama_

**-After arriving at the Base-**

**-Kisame POV-**

Itachi, Aserha, and I all jumped down from the Dark Dragon's back.

"Goodbye, Draco-kun. I'll see you again soon," Aserha said thankfully to her loyal companion.

"Bye, Aserha-chan. Take care." With that, the beast had disappeared as though he had never existed.

"Creepy…" I murmured. Looking at the Akatsuki's guest of honor, I saw her trying to contain what could have been a laugh. That's funny, I don't think I've ever heard her laugh before.

"KISAME-SAN! Please save Tobi!" screeched a childish voice. We then saw a young boy dressed in the Akatsuki cloak and had on an orange mask fleeing from a blonde boy with sky blue eyes.

"TOBI! GET BACK HERE, UN!" Heaving an exasperated sigh, I stepped in between the pair.

"What did he do now, Deidara?" The man now identified as Deidara just glared.

"Did he touch your art again?" Glare intensified, low growl.

"Seriously? You know you're going to have to get used to him someday. Just because Sasori's back doesn't mean you can kill him," I tried to reason.

"Fine. But nex- wait- who are you, un?"

"Swift Aserha. I take it you're Deidara."

"Hai, un."

"Excuse us, but we must be getting to Leader," Itachi interrupted our exchange.

"Can Tobi and Sempai come?" Tobi asked.

"Hai."With that, we left. On our way to Leader's room, we ran into Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori, who, unsurprisingly, joined us. Once we finally did get to the office, the eight of us saw that Konan, Zetsu, and Leader-sama were already there.

"Have you returned with the girl?" questioned a heavily pierced man.

"I'm here," Aserha announced, stepping out from the crowd.

"Ah, so you are. I see you have your Ritousgan on. Indeed you are a Swift. Please turn it off. Now." Gray ringed eyes filled with authority commanded me to do so, and she complied. Making a simple hand sign, she swiftly turned it off.

"Why are you trying to disguise yourself from us? Remove the genjutsu." Performing another simple sign, she started to change. I watched baffled as her ears grew fur and changed form so they were as cat-like as her eyes. Next came her mouth, opening her jaws widely, she snarled as her teeth became as sharp as my own. Only unlike me, she had four fangs, two in the top, two in the bottom. I had to say, those didn't really surprise me. What surprised me was when a black skeletal spiked tail appeared from her tailbone. It was at least three, maybe four, feet long. Despite that, she was beautiful in her own exotic way. Silence…

"Tobi likes Aserha-chan's new look!" Tobi shouted for all to hear. As usual. The cat-like women simply gave him a look that practically screamed 'WTF?' Which caused Hidan, Deidara, and I to burst out into laughter.

"Settle down. Swift-san, we understand why you would want to hide your feline features, but unless you're on mission, that won't be happening."

"Hai."

"You will from now on call me Leader-sama. Understood?"

"Hai."

"You will receive your first mission in three days, so rest up. For now you'll be teamed up with Tobi and Zetsu. Once you get the hang of things, it will be just you and Tobi. As for rooms, I'm afraid we don't have enough for you to have your own. You'll have to bunk with Kisame."

"WHAT!" we both yelled before staring at each other confusedly.

"No complaints."

"Leader-sama? I was thinking that since we're all at the same base and won't be leaving for a few days, can we throw a welcoming party for Aserha-chan, un?"

"Yes. Everyone meet in the living room in an hour."

"Hai." Everyone said at once. Then they all went back to their rooms.

**-1 Hour Later-**

**-Aserha POV-**

"Aserha-chan?"

"Yes, Konan-chan?" Konan and I had grown quite close in the past hour waiting for the party. We are the only girls in Akatsuki, after all. She couldn't replace Renee, but I didn't want anyone to. The party was actually the most fun I'd had in years.

"Are you gonna join in?"

"Of course!" I agreed, not sure what she had asked. I soon found out though as the whole organization gathered in a circle, drinking sake. It was Truth or Dare.

"Deidara, your first!" Konan and I exclaimed in complete unison.

Spinning the bottle, he watched it warily as it landed on me. Just great.

"Truth or Dare, un?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first love, un?"

"I've never had a first love."

"What? You're kidding, un!" he complained.

"Are not." Then I too spun the bottle and it landed on Pein-sama.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

With an evil grin and a glance at Konan, I said," I dare you to kiss Konan right now for at least ten seconds."

"Aserha!" Konan exclaimed, blushing furiously. There stood Pein looking down at her. Seeming a little flustered, she quickly got to her feet only to be swept right off as Pein hungrily tasted her mouth. It lasted for thirty-one seconds. Ha! He must like her.

Spinning the bottle, everyone watched it cautiously as it stopped on Deidara.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, un."

"I dare you to have your hands make-out." Ewww… That's just gross. None the less the bomb specialist complied, much to our horror. It was….disgusting. Leader is evil. None the less, he spun the bottle. It landed on Zetsu.

"Truth or Dare, un?"

"_Truth. _**We don't trust you enough to pick Dare."**

"Okay…Um…Damn….Have you ever been attacked by dogs and unable to get away, un?"

"_Yes._** The fleabags can smell us and know where I will appear." **He spun the bottle and it landed on Konan.

"_Truth or Dare?"_

"Dare."

"**Go up to the person you love the most in this room and kiss them."**

"Damn." Getting up, Konan walked around the circle to stand before her love and gave him a quick kiss. Startled, Pein pulled her back down for a deeper kiss before finally letting her go. I couldn't help but chuckle as she made her way towards her spot beside me and sat, face crimson. Poor Konan….thanks to Zetsu she couldn't hide it anymore. Spinning the bottle, it stopped on Sasori.

"Dare," he said, not even waiting for the question.

"I dare you to let Deidara blow up one of your puppets tomorrow."

"What? Fine…" He then spun the bottle and it landed on me.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I guess."

"I have noticed that you have great agility and upper arm strength."

"Yeah…?"

"Stand on one arm for six minutes straight. Ignore the blood rush to your head."

"'Kay," I said, already standing on one hand, upside down, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Spinning the bottle with my free arm, it stopped on Kisame.

"Truth or Dare?"

"….With you asking the question, I think I'm going to go with truth."

"What is Samahada's 'blade' made of?"

"Denticles. It's a tooth-like armor sharks have." Then he spun the bottle. It landed on the only person who hadn't gone yet, Itachi.

"Dare." Again not waiting for the question.

"Go the rest of the time off-mission with your Sharingan off."

"Deal." Then he spu- was about to spin the bottle before Konan interrupted.

"Itachi-san. I tire of this game. Let's watch Adult Swim." Cheering was heard from around the ring as people sat on the three couches in the living room. Kakuzu had gotten them for free, and they looked fairly new. Translation: Kakuzu killed the sales attendant and stole them. Turning on the TV they watched Family Guy and Robot Chicken until dawn. Then they started passing out from sake and exhaustion. On the first couch was: Kisame, Aserha, Konan and Pein. On the second was: Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara. On the third was: Zetsu and Tobi.

**Short chapter, but not the shortest. Hope you like. Don't own Adult Swim or what's on it. Please review, or face the wrath of Draco!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it has been so long! Do what I do, blame school. Anyways, hope you like this. I'm also in a bit of a rush because I have to update Zetsu's Blossom today as well, so don't expect much. Also I need to feed my dogs/cats, should probably do that now in fact. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Riscouthe (Riddick). Now on with the story before I get sidetracked…..stupid short attention span. Oh look, a leaf….Christmas chapter because I say so! Think of it as a 2-3 week late Christmas present. Or is it four weeks? Who cares?**

Moonlight

_Chapter 7: What's Christmas?_

**-Morning-**

**-Aserha POV-**

"Aserha-chan, Kisame-san! GET UP!" An annoyingly familiar voice shouted in my ear.

"Tobi-kun, go away…it's sleepy time…" I groaned at the hyper Akatsuki member. Then I felt something sigh under me. What the hell? Since when can a couch breathe? Much less sigh in exasperation?

"Aserha…..it's time for breakfast, I'm starving," Kisame complained. Cracking an eye open, I realized why I had felt someone breathe, and why I was so warm. I had been sleeping in Kisame's lap. Looking around I saw the room empty except an eager Tobi and bemused Konan. I hope no one else saw me.

"G-gomen, Kisame-san," I murmured, getting off him as fast as my still-asleep limbs would allow. COLD! I knew it was winter, but doesn't this place have any heating/cooling systems?

"Aserha-chan! Aserha-chan! Guess what?" Christmas is coming up and Leader-sama said we could celebrate it this year as long as I stay out of his way!" Well that was a mean thing for Pein to do. Tobi wasn't that bad once you got used to him. He was actually quite sweet and his innocence cute. Though I could tell he was hiding something. Either that or he was just naturally insane. Take your pick.

"Christmas? Since when do we celebrate Christmas?" Kisame interrupted my thoughts.

"Obviously since now," Konan answered him

"Wait, I don't understand. What's Christmas?" Seriously, what is it? It doesn't **sound** important.

Tobi looked at me and stared….still staring…..…..Ok, now it's starting to bother me.

"What?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT CHRISTMAS IS?" Sounds like Tobi is back into screaming-people's-ears-off mode. For a few minutes he was actually quiet. I'm starting to miss that. Why can't he use inside voices?

"Uh, no?"

I'll give you ten seconds to guess how he responded to that. Time's up. He fainted. He even made that whining sound damsels in distress used to do in those stupid old horror movies. If I didn't know any better I'd swear he was mocking me.

"Well, I'll leave you three to figure this out. Me, I'm going to go get me some salmon."

"Whatevs, Sushi," I told him, trying to get Tobi to gain consciousness.

"What?"

"What?"

"…."

"Why the glare?"

"Did you call me Sushi?" he hissed.

"So what if I did, Tuna?"

"Knock it off, the both of you. Aserha, Christmas is a celebration where people give each other gifts followed by a feast. Also, a fat old man in a red suit, that children call Santa, brings extra presents if you're good on Christmas Eve while we're asleep. Got it?" Konan explained, taking control.

"Aserha-chan, how could you not know about Christmas?" The now awake Tobi asked.

"Because I have never heard of it, let alone celebrated it," I answered in monotone.

"You ne- is it because of religion or something like that?" Kisame.

"No."

"What about when you went to school as a kid? You would have heard about it there."  
"I never went to school. Not even to the Ninja Academy. I am self-educated."

"Oh, what does that mean?" Tobi.

"I taught myself."

**-Time Skip to Christmas Day-**

The hideout looked magical. I mean as in the dark magic. Pein had told us that we could decorate it if we wanted to. However, the colors had to be the Akatsuki colors-red and black- instead of red and green. Everywhere was bows, lights, mistletoe, and in the living room a nice evergreen to serve as our tree.

"Oh hell no!" a voice screamed around the corner. When I arrived at the scene, a crowd was already there, maybe the whole Akatsuki in fact, around two certain members. Pushing through the crowd I saw Pein and Konan under the mistletoe glancing around warily.

With a dry chuckle, I advised them that, "we won't leave until the deed is done…"

I think they even thought they were going to get away without a kiss. Idiots. I did feel a little bad for Konan, but rules are rules. Eventually they met each other's eyes, leaned forward, and kissed.

"Ok, guys. Get a move on. Nothing to see here!" I ordered. To say I was surprised when they obeyed was an understatement. Kisame and Itachi would have been one thing, but really? Not that I was complaining, but I'm the newbie.

"TOBI!" Great. What trouble has he gotten himself into now? Over the next week I learned that though Tobi was really sweet, he was also annoying and completely clueless. I know he doesn't look for trouble, but it always seems to find him.

Entering the living room with the others, I saw Zetsu in a….Santa suit? WTF? Zetsu, Santa? Yeah, right.

"_Tobi is this really necessary? _**Get me out of this thing or you are so DEAD!"**

"Yes, Zetsu-san. You actually _ate _Santa!" Did Tobi just use a big word? Zetsu ate Santa? Okay, the second one doesn't really surprise me. Maybe he got coal and was pissed off. I could have sworn Santa wasn't real…..could have been an imposter…..oh, well. He's most likely dead now. Speaking of dead, Tobi will be in need of a coffin if we don't stop this. It's too early in the morning for this…..damn Kisame getting me up early. I should just be happy we stayed on our own sides of the bed….sometimes…..it was winter and NOTHING happened.

'_This is going to be a lo-'_

"This is going to be a long day," Kisame said to my left.

"Yep. My thoughts exactly."

"I know." That was a little creepy…...weird.

**Eep! Don't kill me! I know, short. Oh, well….if any of you have any ideas feel free to share. R&R! In fact, if you click the magical blue button that says **_**Review **_**you'll get a free Riscouthe! WARNING: Riscouthe is carnivorous and will most likely attempt killing any living creature in your area until properly trained. 'Every living creature,' includes you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally updating Moonlight! Sorry 'bout that. I still do not own anything…do I really have to put that for every chapter?**

Moonlight

_Chapter 8: Spring Suspension _

**-Spring-**

**-Kisame POV-**

"Kisame-san? Kisame? God dammit, Tuna, get your lazy ass up!"

"Wha?" Who in their minds gets up this early? It has to be about six or seven because Zetsu hasn't eaten the song birds yet…annoying creatures.

"It. Is. Time. To. Get. Up. Can. You. Understand. That?" Of coarse it could only be Aserha…..guess my plan of getting her up early to annoy her backfired, now she's up until a few hours after midnight and up at the crack of dawn. Not much sleep results in a cranky, impatient tree hugger who insists that you get up and go to bed at the same time. Stupid leader assigning us as both roommates and teammates. Stupid Itachi for getting himself killed. Stupid Hidan for his immortality and religious-nuttiness. Stupid Kakuzu for being cheap and not getting Aserha a room. Stupid Sasori for getting killed by the brat's old teammate. Stupid Deidara for blowing the couch up. Stupid Tobi for being hyper. Stupid Konan for distracting leader. Stupid Pein for getting distracted. Stupid Pein for 'suspending' Aserha and I for going over the top and slaughtering too many people. Stupid Zetsu for not eating those stupid birds already. Stupid brat for joining Akatsuki and bringing the stuck-up –bitch, Klarin (or was it Korin?), with him. Stupid Orochimaru for being a pedophile, throwing a tantrum and leaving Akatsuki because Itachi wasn't gay, and worst of all, training the teme that killed Itachi. Stupid Aserha for existing and being a bitch. Stupid who-ever-it-was for making Aserha act like a bitch, I can tell it's just some tough-girl thing.

"Kisame? Hello? Anybody in there? Get up baka!" Bitch.

"Aserha, we are suspended. What could you possibly want?"

"Someone stole my bracelet and I want it back."

"What makes you think I know where it is?"

"I don't know, maybe because you are the only one my creatures will let live after hurting me or stealing something from me." She was right. Her animals liked me for some stupid reason. Especially the Riscouthe: Silverstream, Ore, Silverstreak, Rina, Raindrop, and Tia. Then there was the cobra, Salazar (named after a famous snake-charmer); the multi-personality victim Hydra (Niro (boy; spoilt; greedy), Nira (girl; classical; motherly), and Niru (boy; master of deception)); the Dark Dragons, Sylvia, Serpentine, Blackheart, and my pal Draco; the Sea Tigers, Brambleclaw, Goldenheart, and Neptune; and last but not least, her Shadow Wolves, Midnight, Glacier, Whitefang, Tor, Blackett, and Iris. How do I know all this? I've been her partner for about three months and she insists on always having one of them with us on and off the battlefield. Maybe that's why, they just got used to me.

"Kisa? You know soon you're going to be daydreaming more than I do, and _that's _saying something."

"Sorry, Kitty-chan."

"You okay? You only address me by that when you are either depressed or seriously pissed off."

"Hm? Oh, just getting back at you for calling me Tuna," I smirked at her.

"Yeah, but there's one little flaw in that plan of yours, I don't mind being called that."

"Is that so, Kitten?"

"Yeah, too bad for you, Sushi!"

"Hey! You are so **DEAD!" **I yelled at her half-heartedly.

"You have to catch me first," she said, racing out of the room with a smir-wait- is that a SMILE?  
"Did you just SMILE? Oh, my god….THE WORLD'S GOING TO END!" I screamed with mock-horror, still chasing her around our little room. Then-

**-Growl!-**

"Was that your stomach? Ok, time-out. We need to get you some salmon!"

"Now you're talking! Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"No, I haven't been eating the "most important meal of the day" lately."

"Well, too bad! It's Spring Break and you are getting some fish!"

"Tilapia?"

"Sure."

"You're on. Wasn't I looking for something?"

"I think it was a necklace?"

"No. Can't be all that important if I forgot it."

**Yay! Something's happening! Wait a minute….I-I-I…..I killed off….ITACHI and SASORI? Nooooooooooooo! The HORROR! They were two of my favorites….wait, the whole organization is my favorite. Rest assured, their deaths were necessary. I kept Deidara, Kakuzu, and Hidan alive. Once again, short…**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm updating something! YAY!**

**Train: It's about time! Lazy ass!**

**What are you doing here?**

**Train: I got bored….**

**Get out!**

**Train: Why?**

**Because you are mean!**

**Train: Me? You're the one who won't let me stay and have a little fun…..**

**Great….now he's making me feel guilty. I don't own anything. Not Kisame, not Pein. No Naruto. Don't own it. I don't even own Train…**

**Train: Just get on with it!**

Moonlight

_Chapter 9: Spring Suspension Part 2_

**-No Recap-**

"Me? Are you still blaming me for that stupid necklace? You said so yourself that it wasn't really important!"

"That was because…because I have a very short attention span! You know that! You distracted me on purpose!" The two yowled each other. Seriously they sounded like totally-pissed-off felines. I hate cats. The feelings are mutual though. Even the Riscoke or whatever have tried to tear my throat out on numerous occasions.

"Hey Pansy! What the f*ck is going on?" the Jashinist asked, sitting beside me on the aged oak table.

"Hey Religious Bastard. Mum and Da are fighting again," I told him, turning my attention back to the (STILL!) bickering pair. Hidan looked too, and an amused 'I'm-a-super-f*cking-hot-murdering-Jashinist' smirk donned his face.

"Who's winning, Dei?"

"Who always wins, idiot?"

"I am f*ckin' not! Ya stupid f*cking Pansy!" I turned back to retort when I was interrupted by an exclamation of, "FINE! Be that way!"

"FINE!" With that the duo turned and marched in opposite directions- Aserha outside and Kisame to their room. 'Kitty-chan':6. Sushi:0. I like that nickname for the Shark-man. Score another point for Kitty.

**-Aserha POV-**

**-Zetsu's Garden-**

"Huh…Thank Kami Zetsu isn't here."

"I know what you mean Aserha-chan. If you don't get a few hours alone, you may crack. It has been awhile since you've had a release, after all," my wise Dark Dragon suggested. He was right though. It had been years since I'd been able to take my anger out on the poor, unfortunate people of a village. Even with all the people I killed to get suspended in the first place hadn't been enough. I was still on edge.

"I can't, Draco."

"I was afraid this would happen. You have already gotten attached to the humans. Do you remember the chaos and pain that occurred the last two times you have been open to others?"

"I know. And don't worry, they don't know of my cursed seal, my inner demon, my past, or any of the secrets of the Swift Clan."

"Good. Make sure you don't slip up. The first time you lost your innocence and two of your siblings. The second time you lost your last brother and was betrayed by your first friend. There is no telling what would happen the third time. All of us worry for you, Lady Salene Dragushinal Swift. Be certain they do not find out about your dyed hair, true identity, or Animal ability either. It would mean certain death for us all. Humans, not even 'Sushi," can be trusted, no matter how friendly they seem."

"Thank you, Draco. I needed that. You may return to our homeworld, I need to think."

"My Lady?"

"Yes?"

"Be sure to come visit us in person sometime. There are no other Swifts left to comfort, guide, or train our young. You **need** to return to ShadowVeil soon."

"Of coarse! I will slip away this weekend and come whenever I have spare time." The dragon looked at me for a long time.

"Do not forget your duties. You must tend to us as well as fulfill your oath to the Akatsuki of this world. You also must be sure to provide the next generation of Swifts. I don't mean to be blunt, but that is how it is. If you don't, Dark Dragons, Golden Dragons, Riscouthe, Mycluseisis, Ash Cobras, Ash Anacondas, Hydras, Sea Tigers, Fire Lions, Shadow Wolves, and Aqua Wolves would become extinct. As a dual-type, both Moonlight and Sunlight creatures are your responsibility. Before I go, I must comment on how ingenious of you it was to fool them into thinking you were a mere Moonlight Swift. They already knew of us Dark Creatures, but the Light ones are too weak to survive the pressures they will face if knowledge of their existence was common knowledge on this world."

"Thank you, Draco. I don't find you being blunt offensive. What you speak is the truth. Your compliment is appreciated. Goodbye, Draco-kun," I whispered in his ear affectionately, watching as he disappeared in a swirl of shadows after one last parting nuzzle. I sighed as I felt the loneliness sink in. Life was cruel. Life was hard. Life was painful. Life was unfair. All this I knew and accepted, but it made me uneasy to think of the consequences of one slip-up. I wanted to mutter to myself about how I wished to be normal, to be open, to be free, but I knew I'd be lying to myself. I couldn't live without my creatures. If I was normal life would be boring. If I wasn't bound by Swift secrecy or my duties, I'd be bound by something else. If I didn't have an inner demon or if I was completely human, I would find something else to blame my actions on. If I didn't have a bad past, I'd be a stupid, spoiled rich-bitch. If I wasn't wallowing in self-pity when there were people who had it ten times worse than me, I'd be a happy-go-lucky girl who believed that there was still good in this f*cked up world. If I hadn't been to the Gates of Hell and back, seeing for myself that there was no such thing as God, I'd be a Christian and wouldn't dare to harm-let alone kill- a person. I have said this before and I will say it again: Life is cruel. And there is nothing I could do to change that. Even if there was, I'm not so sure if I would have the heart to actually give a dam and change it so that the whole world was filled with joyful fools skipping in sunlit meadows and eating their favorite sweets. Yeah, right. Note the sarcasm.

**NO OFFENSE TO CHRISTIANS OR OTHER PEOPLE WHO BELIVE IN GOD! THIS IS HUST THE WAY ASERHA IS! SHE HAS HER REASONS! NO OFFENSE INTENDED! THAT IS HER VIEW OF THE WORLD!**

**Train: *laughing* You just lost all of your readers who are Christian or just anyone who believes in God!**

**SHUT UP!**

**Train: Question: What's with her being so downright depressing?**

**You'll have to find out.**

**Train: Whatev.**

**Review! Please? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 already? Eh, just kidding. It's been like forever since I last updated.**

**Train: We know this. **

**Quiet! I don't own Naruto.**

**Train: Yeah, ya id-**

**SILENCE! Now for the story.**

Moonlight

_Chapter 10: Haunted _

**-Aserha/Salene POV-**

_The moon glared down at me like a begrudging goddess. I probably deserved it. Before me was a two-story house isolated in the dark forest. It was on fire. Somehow it was familiar, but I couldn't remember. Just as this thought crossed my mind, a dark figure emerged from the shadows before me. Stepping into the moonlight, his features came into view. A short, black beard, messy black hair, soulless dark eyes, and dressed in an onyx suit with a green tie. Him I knew. Sukon Tyrant Shikiki. My step-father. _

"_You know, I remember you once telling me that you would never let me hurt him. How'd that work out for ya? Didn't go to plan, did it, bitch?" his deep voice echoed in the silent clearing. Before I could respond, another figure materialized beside him. Curly black hair. Beautiful tan skin and warm emerald eyes, dressed in a flowing purple dress. Marlene Xiana Swift. Mother._

"_You killed me. You were the reason your real father left me when I was pregnant with you. You killed your step-father. And why? Because you were too weak to protect one of your precious little brothers. Your precious Aro and Arananu. Even when you and Arananu were 'free' of us, you couldn't protect him. He still died. You killed my sons. You killed your brothers. You killed your parents. You are a monster. When your 'friends' find out that you can snap at any moment, what do you think they'll do? Help you? Kill you? Desert you? Ignore it?" her cold voice stated emotionlessly. A third person appeared. A young boy, 3 years old. Snow-white hair, dark blue eyes, and dressed in tattered gray clothing. Aro Swift._

"_You didn't help me. Didn't protect me, even though you promised you would. You watched me die. You watched Daddy beat me to death. You tried, but you were too late. Too late. Too weak. You __**lied**__," the boy's small voice said. A fourth figure. 6 years old. Dark green-almost black- hair, dark blue eyes like his twin's, dressed in tattered black clothing. Arananu Swift._

"_You said we could trust your friend. You said we could tell her what we were. You promised she wouldn't turn against us like most humans would. You ignored you instincts and betrayed my trust to attempt at living a normal __**human**__ life. You left me alone at a house in the middle of town defenseless. Your friend did turn against us. She told. A riot began. People wanted us dead. They knew where we lived because your friend __**told**__ them. You weren't even there in the end. You didn't protect me like you said you would. You let the villagers kill me. Sure you killed all of them, but you were too late. Too late. Too weak," he said. A fifth figure appeared. 9 years old. Golden curls, chocolate brown eyes, and dressed in a pink tee-shirt and brown slacks. My old friend. Renee._

"_You spilled all your secrets to me. You expected me not to tell. You knew I was a babble-mouth. You knew I could never keep secret something as big as __**that. **__You started the chain of events that killed your brother. You let the villagers kill him. And then, you killed __**me.**__ Friends don't do that. Now here you are, making more friends. Bonding with a filthy Half-blood. I am your __**BFF.**__**Best Friends Forever. FOREVER.**__ I am your first friend. You can't be rid of me just because my heart has stopped beating. As your BFF, I am also supposed to be your __**closest, **__and truthfully __**only,**__ friend." The words these five spoke were more true than I would like to admit. But what I __**especially didn't like**__ was that- that __**bitch **__calling my Half-blooded friend __**filthy. **__It wasn't Kisame's fault he was half-human and half-shark. Truly he was the nicest human being I had ever met. He hadn't betrayed me-yet._

"_How dare you call Kisame that!" I exclaimed in the deadly whisper I only used when I was __**really furious. **__She stared at me for a long minute. Then she __**chuckled. **__Then the five vanished and I was struck by flashes from my memories. Talking to the ghosts of my past was one thing but witnessing it again was another._

_**Meeting Sukon for the first time, his eyes alone telling me he was no good. (5 years old).**_

_**Discovering my powers for the first time. (5 years old).**_

_**Sukon beating the life out of a young Aro. (6 years old).**_

_**Aro laying dead on the floor, once playful and twinkling eyes blank. (6 years old).**_

_**Tackling Sukon to the floor and tearing his neck out with my deadly fangs. (6 years old).**_

_**Confronting my mother upstairs and slowly beating her to death. Her pleading with me and trying to run every minute of it. (6 years).**_

_**Going back into the basement that served as the twin's and my room since Sukon came. Seeing the corpses of the boy and man again. Seeing Arananu weeping in the back right-hand corner. (6 years).**_

_**Burning my childhood home to the ground. (6 years).**_

_**Getting a new house in town. (6 years).**_

_**Meeting Renee for the first time and seeing how she was so innocent and nice. (7 years).**_

_**Telling Renee everything during her first sleep-over at my house. (9 years).**_

_**Coming home from the market to find Arananu covered in blood and laying lifelessly on the kitchen tile. (9 years).**_

_**Hunting down and killing every last villager. (9 years).**_

_**Slowly beating Renee to death in the woods she had fled to. (9 years).**_

_**Escaping authorities and settling in a house outside Kirigakure. (9 years).**_

_**Killing any and all ninjas who found me in a beautiful bloodbath. (9-18 years).**_

_**This was too much. It has to be a nightmare. I-I-…SCREAM!**_

"Aserha? Aserha? Kitty-chan! Wake up!" A voice yelled, at first sounding far away, then getting closer-and closer…

"Aser- OW!" I had shot up in bed only to smash heads with a certain shark-nin.

"K-k-kisa-kisame?" I stuttered, staring at him in shock.

"Yeah, we're roommates remember?" he asked before actually looking at me.

"Aserha! Are you ok?" he inquired, apparently concerned.

"Y-yeah, fine. Just a dream." He continued to stare at me- definitely not convinced. _'Just drop it, Kisa,' _I thought. Thankfully he did.

"Fine. You can talk to me, you know? Want to go back to sleep?"

"Yes, I know. And I think I'm just going to go for a walk," I replied, getting up and going to our closet to change into something more appropriate than a silky blue nightgown. He continued to stare at me, pondering, before climbing back into bed and quickly falling asleep. I wish I had my necklace. It will take forever to make another with the complexities of dream-repelling jutsus.

**Ok! There we are! **

**Please Review!**


End file.
